Impact the world
by Jiaah
Summary: Luffy is wrongly injected by Ivankov with Female and Vigorous hormones in the middle of the war, the change will last for the rest of Luffy's life, will this be a predicament in Luffy's dream? Fem!LuffyxZoro, rated M for security.


Ok, so this is my first attempt to do a semi-canonical fanfic in years, literally, the last time I made one, was… like 6 years ago. At that time my writing was horrible, and I used to do it in my mother language, that means that I used to write in Spanish, since I have good grades in English and even in college/university I had the opportunity to skip 4 years of English classes, I decided that I could give this a shot.

I hope you will like it, this is a one piece, based fanfic, and I'll do really tiny little changes. One of them and I guess it's the most important, is that the injection that Luffy receive from Ivankov at the war arc, will make him a girl. In this first chapter I will do some skipping of scenes, since I just want to narrate how the change will be made. I'll describe a lot more in the future chapters, so please bear with me in this one.

So after setting all that, please, give it a read to my first chapter, give me some reviews, like that I will know if I'm doing it right or not, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece, Eiichiro Oda is the owner of it, and thanks for the next 7 to 10 years we still have of one piece.

* * *

Introductory Arc

Another shot of vigorous hormones!? –Questioned the queen of the Kamabakka Kingdom, as explosions, the sound of pistols and swords clashing could be heard nearby – After Impel down and almost dying from poison, your body is… FAR BEYOND IT'S LIMIT ALREADY!

Iva-chan... Let me fight… I NEED YOUR HELP! ACE IS… -the captain of the mugiwaras extended his arm to Ivankov's left shoulder and grabbed it, and then he raised his face until his eyes met Ivankov's – ACE IS MY ONLY BROTHER IN THE WHOLE WORLD! –Yelled the boy at the person in front of him, his eyes where glaring with full determination- IF I FAIL TO SAVE ACE, MY DREAM… MY LIFE, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THOSE, I WOULD WANT TO DIE! –He keep yelling at the top of his lungs, showing the determination that changed people's hearts all around him through his voyage in the seas of the world.-

I THOUGH I TOLD YOU THIS ALREADY, IF I LET YOU DIE, I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO FACE DRAGON AGAIN, YOU UTTER FOOL! … -He glared at him for the last time before the changed occurred-HAVE IT YOUR OWN DAMN WAY! –Ivankov, turning his will to the favor of the boy, injected him with the hormones, not knowing what would happen this time, the hormones entered in the body of the teenager, Ivankov didn't notice at the time, the effect would be retarded, but for accident he mixed the vigorous hormones with the female hormones, this would make Luffy change in the next couple of weeks into a girl, change that will last forever. –

After this emotional scene, Luffy recovered his strength and fought to save his brother, just to see him getting killed right in front of him at the hands of Sakazuki, better known as one of the three admirals of the marine, Akainu.

Luffy entered into an extreme depression ending unable to fight anymore, losing his own will and strength at the sight of his brother, lied on the floor, with a big smile, as his body grows cold. Jinbei saved Luffy from a punch from Akainu that was aiming to kill the son of the most wanted man in the world, but that still, somehow, got Luffy's chest burned, leaving a scar for life with the form of an X. Desperately they started looking for a way to get Luffy out of the battlefield, and by some sort of luck, they ended up flying to get caught by buggy, and after a few seconds get handed over to one of the promises from the 11 super novas, Trafalgar Law, who offered his help to the ex-shichibukai. With not many options, he just had to accept it, and like that, our protagonist got away safely, without a clue of what was going to happen to himself in the near future.

* * *

The changes in his body started, but as clumsy as he was and thanks that they weren't really noticeable, they didn't notice, Jinbei, Rayleigh and Luffy made the announcement to the crew in a very weird way, a way that made the world shake, thinking that, probably, Luffy was announcing once again, the war against the World Government, but after making the bell sound, they just walked away, and returned to island of the Kuja pirates, where Luffy would be taken to another Island, where Rayleigh would train him into the ways of the Haki.

To Rayleigh's surprise, after a week, Luffy seemed to get shorter in size, going from 1.72m, to 1.67 m, but the changes didn't stop there, his chin got thinner, as well as his abdomen, within the first days a couple of small breasts started to grown, in the next 2 weeks, those breasts would become in a good pair of C sized breasts. The voice changed, and the thing that shocked Luffy the most, was that his "Family Jewells" and his member disappeared to change into a feminine reproductive system.

This alarmed Rayleigh that had to call for help from the Kuja pirates. Nobody knew what was happening, by the time that they arrived, Luffy was a girl, everything matched perfectly, it didn't matter from where they saw it, they just where able to see a girl, maybe not the cutest one, and also a very rude one, but in the end a girl.

Boa Hancock shocked by the scene asked a pair of questions to Luffy in private, just to make sure it was really "him". But after thinking it for a bit, this also was a good turn of events to her, since the new Luffy answered everything correctly; it just meant that "he" was really "him", and things being the way they were right now, it meant that she could approach "him" easily since both where girls. Still she couldn't deny a favor to Rayleigh, he asked her if there was a way to call Ivankov, since this looked like something that only the Queen of the Kamabakka Kingdom could pull out.

Through a call from a Den-Den Mushi, Ivankov explained what she discovered a couple of days after the war ended.

Things… are like that Mugi-chan… This happened before, and I couldn't revert it, from now on you… are a girl for the rest of your life –she announced, Rayleigh wasn't really shocked, this didn't meant that she was weaker, nor that she had lost Roger's will, he was still going to train her –

What!? You are sayin' that Luffy is a girl!? –Luffy got heated up when she heard that voice, one so familiar, one that remembered her every delicious plate of food that she got to taste from the hands of that person, one of his nakamas, Sanji the cook was next to Ivankov, but next thing that they heard was that Ivankov sended him flying as ended the call-

Sanji… that was Sanji! –She yelled pumping her now small fist's into the air, exited she only needed to start training, she was actually still thinking on training two years, she wanted to be more powerful, and she needed to be more powerful, like that, she could protect everyone and never see someone die- Rayleigh! What are you waiting! Let's GO! –She yelled leaving everyone in the beach as she started running into the wilderness of the island, Rayleigh couldn't hold a smirk as he started laughing as he followed her slowly-

* * *

Hey Ivankov! What's that about Luffy being a girl! –Sanji demanded an answer as he looked up to Ivankov, he was glaring at her, he was death worried for his captain, after getting the news of him being in the middle of a war, and losing his brother right in front of his eyes, he just wanted to run as fast as he could to his side. The only thing that retained him of going at his search, was the plan of 2 years of training –

Well… Sanji-kun, its seem that… thanks to an error, in the war I injected Mugi-chan with female hormones mixed with the vigorous one, I've committed this error before, and the effect is irreversible… -She said looking down at the cook, Sanji was about to yell at her for making such a mistake, but things started to twist in his head, Luffy, as a girl… a short, black haired young beauty, another girl in the ship, and soon, his eyes turned into hearts- Listen to me… for now you're the only one that knows, and once you departure, you have to be the first to get there, you and Rayleigh will be the ones that will pass the message, after all I doubt that your crew will believe something like that… -The queen was looking really calm, until a thought crossed her mind, and her eyes widened- DRAGON WILL KILL ME!

* * *

Margaret entered into the forest of a certain snowy island, two years has passed and her mission was to get the future pirate "king" to the ship, as she turned around a tree, three large monster like animals appeared, looking at her with the desire that only a hungry beast could show in its eyes, Margaret closed her eyes thinking that she was going to end eaten, she could hear the heavy steps of the beasts, she waited for the bite, one that never came.

Hey! What are you doing! She is my friend! –a voice that she knew very well reached her ears, and she ended up opening her eyes, she was already informed of the situation, so she didn't ended up surprised by what her eyes saw. In front of her was a black haired girl, with long wild hair moving alongside the wind, with a couple of D sized breasts, covered by a black bikini top and a red shirt with wavy ends that was wide open in the front, sandals, a yellow handkerchief and a short light blue short was complimenting the outfit, she had a big grin in her beautiful and wild face- Woaaaah! Margaret! It's been a while! –She said as she run towards the girl so she could hug her-

Luffy! Are you ready? –She asked, the girl that was embracing her known as Luffy, parted the hug and went to a rock near to a radish looking tree, she picked her hat covered by a little bit of snow and put it over her wild wavy hair- Yeah… Let's go! –She pumped her fist into the air, excitedly as she then hugged every large animal that was present –Sorry guys! I must go; my nakamas are waiting for me! –To everyone this sight was a little bit weird, since this island was full of untamed beasts, that now where sad of the departure of the little girl, and I said everyone, since now every member of the crew of the Kuja pirates appeared, including Nyon-

He… I mean she, has become the ruler of this island within less than a year, that b… girls is something incredible –Said the old woman Nyon meanwhile everyone was smiling at the girl that went to say hi to every single one of them, Boa instead was in the snow, blushing really hard as she was thinking on getting married to the shorter girl-

Guys, wait for me, I'm coming…

* * *

With this I conclude the first and introductory chapter, it was really short, and that pissed me off, but well, like I said I twisted a little bit of things, but some stayed like they were.

So if you enjoyed it, please leave a like, subscribe to my channel, I upload videos every Friday… wait this is not YouTube…

See you around, and wait for the next chapter, the journey is just starting!


End file.
